lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing There (Legacy)
"There was a man who wanted and hungered. But left to nothing. Now I can see why there are so many tales about monsters who took wrong ways to feed their greed and eventually giving up on becoming human." - Angela Nothing There (O-06-20-A) is an Abnormality that does not resemble any sort of human being, but instead to a creature made of varied human parts. It has a large rectangular head with 2 mouths. A pink tongue is coming out of the biggest mouth. It has 4 blue/light-blue eyes on its face, and a light blue arm with sharp claws at the top of its head. It stands on 3 legs; the two front legs are made of bones and the hind leg is a red intestine in the form of a leg, with a 'foot' at the end. Its torso is made of a transparent material, revealing intestines of red, blue, and green colors. A liquid drips below it. The rest of its body is made of bones or muscles. Ability Its special ability is "Take Off Your Clothes". When an employee is interacting with it and loses all their mental gauge, Nothing There will kill the employee and wear its skin afterwards, taking the appearance of the dead employee and also increasing its mood. It will keep the new appearance for a while until another employee enters its room. The employee who enters the containment room will receive psychological damage after seeing it and probably panic instantly. Afterwards, Nothing There will return to its normal form. If Nothing There reach its bad mood and an employee enters to its containment room, Nothing There will kill instantly the employee, organs will block the screen of the player temporally and Nothing There will instantly escape from the containment room, with the skin of the employee who just entered. Nothing There will appear in a random location in the whole facility, including hallways and main department rooms. The player will enter in 'Disposal Mode', where they get a single shot and 10 seconds to instantly defeat Nothing There. The time of the game will be paused while the seconds pass. The player must click in Nothing There disguised as the previous employee to succeed, which will return Nothing There back to its containment room in its neutral mood; and in case of fail or the time runs out, Nothing There will reveal its normal form and continue with the escape. Nothing There will escape when its mood is bad for too long. It is extremely dangerous, as it deals strong physical damage to employees. After a period of time it will enter in a 'egg' form-like, recovering all its health and will be unable to attack or move. If it isn't killed before a lapse of time, Nothing There will transform in a tall red humanoid creature, which can morph its own arms to create deadly weapons. It deals heavy damage in this form, to multiple targets in front itself and also in a straight line, which can reach the other side of the current room or hallway. There is a very low chance to defeat it. It may also attack other abnormalities while in this form. Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Caretaking Nothing There responds best to consensus. It likes nutrition and amusement work, and hates violence and cleanliness. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces the most energy when it's at its happiest. It produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains a large amount of energy when distressed. Nothing There's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 10%, it will feel distressed, between 10% and 70%, it will be neutral; and above 70%, it will feel happy. * "I worked on Nothing There several times, but this thing's mood rating is did not rise above a certain range. It seems that the mood rating can be raised above this level only if certain conditions are met. * "The employee in the process was killed by Nothing There's attack. Suddenly, Nothing There changed as the employee. At that moment, the mood rating of Nothing There has risen more than the previously unexpected." * "I also confirmed that the above case occurred when an employee was panicked." * "When Nothing There acting as human, the optimist employee and the pacifist employee were put into the containment room. Shortly after the work began, both employees were panicked and out of the containment room." * "Nothing There returned to the monster's appearance as soon as the employees who saw their human appearance fell into panic. The mood rating also decreased together." * "When the mood rating of Nothing There was in a bad state, the employee in because a shell of Nothing There immediately after entering the containment room. After that, Nothing There of the appearance of the employee disappeared from the containment room. Quickly find and kill Nothing There with the appearance of the employees." Final Observation Encyclopedia Descriptions * "It has the shape of a human but it is surely not one. At a certain period of time it devours an employee and wears the skin. During that process that the bone structure and the organs are made a mess, so it takes a strange form." * " At a certain period of time it devours an employee and wears the skin. During that process that the bone structure and the organs are made a mess, so it takes a strange form." * "The creature does have a tongue but it does not know how to talk, so therefore can only make meaningless sounds. There is no telling what is inside the shell but its skin wears out continuously, so there is a need to change and maintain the outer skin. It does not feel regular pain so it does not care about broken bones. The creature may break its own bones and cut itself up in order to escape through a small route." * "When escaped, it wears skin of the employee it killed and mimics that person. Then, without any sign, it reveals the true form. More resemblance to human is shown compared to the early form. Now it is confirmed that the abnormality possesses bipedalism, organs are in proper position. With additional physical strength. Employees are afraid of this form." * "Warning for something If it has been confirmed that it had escaped and stood on two feet, then there is only one thing you can do. Place yourself in a proper posture and gather your hands neatly, then pray to the God that you believe in and just observe the situation." * "Excerpt from Interview Log #4-593 Employee F4055 : "If anyone of us turns out to be crazy, 80% of the blame is on that creature. Like most Abnormalities here, no one knows the reason for its existence. I don't know what's inside that makes it cover itself up with human skin, and I don't know how the skin wears out so quickly. I don't know why it wouldn't take care of its own skin, (Omitted) When it's eating one of us, it's so disgusting that it's psychologically damage just to think of it. Anyway, going to the confinement zone to check on the skin status is real work. Just think of it. A colleague you talk to and laughed with a few days ago, now has a broken neck and organs sticking out while crawling with four legs. (Omitted) That's not all the creature does. When I was new here, no one wanted to go in that room, so I was sent in. It was worse than now. It took the shape of a human twisted into God knows what. It tried to act like a human and tried to talk to itself in the mirror. It tried to regain its proper structure. Its actions felt like it was mimicking 'our' behavior. You never know, it might be around us pretending to be human." * " Personnel clearance must be Level 3 or higher to read this document (This recording is of a call from the creature confinement area's emergency phone. Telephones are installed in rooms of creatures with HE or higher threat level to enable quick response in an urgent situation) Employee M3120 : Respond, respond. This is the confinement zone of 'Nothing There' Emergency Response Department (ERD) : This is the emergency response team. How can I help you? Employee M3120: I need a stung gun right now! I have an emergency situation here! ERD : Can you specify the reason, please? Employee M3120: The Abnormality...(noise, something breaking) It's ripping up the employee. ERD : Pardon? Employee M3120: It's killing my colleague! ERD : Will respond immediately. Please identify the employee being attacked. Employee M3120: Uh... It's M2658, no M26850. Name, . I'm M3120 . ERD : ID confirmed. What is happening to your colleague at this moment? Employee M3120 : Yeah, just please hurry. We need a weapon to control the creature. (noise - presumably M2658's scream)Oh god, this is... ERD : Can you tell me what is happening? Employee M3120 : An Abnormality is attacking my colleague. It is literally ripping apart my colleague. I can't do anything. I repeat. I need a weapon to control the creature. ERD : Emergency Response Team has been dispatched. They will arrive shortly. (Omitted) ERD : , what's happening? Is it still attacking your colleague? Employee M3120: Yeah, oh no. I think it's done now. ERD : Has it stopped attacking your colleague? Employee M3120 : No. My colleague is... he is dead. I repeat he is dead. ERD : How can you be sure? Employee M3120 : Because he looks... he is... ERD : Has he been ripped? Which parts are damaged? Employee M3120: All of them." * "Interview log. Like the way our employees observe the Abnormalities, 'Nothing is there' is also observing us. And after using the employee's shell, it thinks of itself as the dead employee. Next, it imitates the usual behavior of the employee, talking habits, likes and dislikes and anything it can see. We don't know how carefully, and for how long it had been observing the employees to imitate them. What I'm saying is, we can't treat it as 'a scary monster without any intelligence'. Even now, it may be strolling about inside a shell of someone that we know. And it becomes more and more like human. The transformation is also getting faster. It's giving me goosebumps. When the day comes when we can't distinguish it from humans, it will be the day of the company's destruction. We need to stay vigilant on this abnormality." * "The Following is a recording of unusual behaviors of an employee that became skin of "Nothing there". F2930 : Manager, Manager! M2023:Hey, you've been calling for manager since morning. What's wrong with you? With that smile and all. F2930:... M2023 : Anyway, I hope we get pasta for the dinner. With thick bacon. F2930:... M2023 : Oh, I got an alarm. "The latest employee who worked on 'Nothing there' to counselor's office immediately." F2930:... M2023 : Isn't that...you? F2930 : ... M2023 : Hey, say something. F2930 : Manager! Manager! * "Employee B proceeded to take measure immediately upon hearing the word. However, "Nothing there." ripped out Employee A, revealing its first form. Recording were audio only, leaving what exactly happened in mysteries. The skin containing "Nothing there" tries to impersonate the employee who it tried to kill. It mimics the behaviors or words of the employee it last saw. And many skins yelled only one word. "Manager"." Flavour Text * "Nothing There is different from ordinary Abnormality. The biggest difference is that it has never shown its true nature." * "Bone which seems like rip of Nothing There is making crunching sound ." * "Know the difference between 'shell' and 'skin'" * "Nothing' has no concept of 'stress'. It just 'exists'" * "Organ which seems like mouth of Nothing There is occasionally dripping once human organ." * "Even though this Abnormailty is not making any threatening actions toward , 's whole body is shivering, to feel intense dread.} { is trying one's best not to look at Nothing There}" * "[ {While working, finds a somewhat familiar look from Nothing There}. { finds something from Nothing There.} {Finally, figures out the truth behind Nothing There 's shell.} {Poor has finally seen what Nothing There is wearing." * " is not trying to step on unknown secretion of this Abnormarlity, to feel intense dread.} ] { is trying one's best not to look at Nothing There}" * "She was employed longer than , joining the company about four years ago. recurred what other employees have talked to her." Trivia * "Nothing There" may be a small nod to Nyarlathotep or The Crawling Chaos from H. P. Lovecraft for its ability and how destructive it is. * Part of the work log's texts seem to be glitched. The Flavor Text was directly transcribed from the game work log. If this is intentional or not, is still unknown. * When Nothing There takes the appearance of an employee, staying in its containment room, it will wear the clothes of a clerk instead of an agent. The Health Bar above Nothing There disguise seem also increased by a great amount. * Nothing there also could be based off of the creature in the movie THE THING. Both seem to have the ability to take control of and assimilate humans. * Nothing There is currently the only abnormality in the Abstraction/Amalgamation Abnormality group in the Legacy version. Gallery Nothing There Bad Mood.png|Nothing There in its bad mood. Is more reddish than the other Abnormalities' bad moods Nothing There Skin Change.png|Nothing There changing its skin Nothing There Employee Form.png| Nothing There, with the appearance of an employee NT%.png|Nothing There's cocoon P!.png|Nothing There's second form Screenshot_20170308-181758.png|Nothing There attacking in its second form Nothing There Screen Block.png|Organs that will block the vision of the player when Nothing There escape using an employee Nothing There Disposal Mode.png|Disposal Mode. The player have one shot to defeat Nothing There instantly Nothing There Escape 1.png|Nothing There escaping Nothing There Escape 2.png|Nothing There attacking Nothing there.gif Ani_4.gif Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Original Category:Abstraction/Amalgamation Category:Legacy